Loveless drabbles
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Crossposted at livejournal community 'loveless100'. Mostly RItsuka's and Soubi's.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **---  
**Challenge: **Imitation  
**Pairings/Characters:** Soubi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: ** 125 words

Unusually dark for me, this is situated during the journey to Goura.

-o-

His whole life, he's been left behind. He still remembers when he was abandoned at the fighter's school, ditched by his own blood.

His heart still aches every time he remembers Seimei, the one he belonged to and the very one that threw him away.

Even those little punks that had stayed in his house for free are gone, just a note to explain it all.

His is only an imitation of a life, a pretended existence that can be blown away with the breath of those around him.

"Soubi?" He turns around and meets Ritsuka's eyes. The boy is asking him something, but he can't understand the words he says.

Someday, will Loveless Fighter appear? Will Ritsuka walk away, only turning around to say goodbye?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The price of the umbrella...  
**Challenge: **Reciprocation  
**Pairings/Characters:** Soubi/Ritsuka  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: ** 227 words

The storm that raged right now kept him in front of the convenient store. Though it had been raining all day, he hadn't considered bringing an umbrella, and now he had to face the consequences.

No one was coming.

Minutes passed and he shivered under his coat, and sighed just before a lightning resounded in the sky.

No one was coming.

The streets were deserted, no one dared to set a foot outside and he felt sad and lonely. He knew his mother wasn't coming, he knew his father wasn't coming, but more importantly, he knew his brother wasn't coming. No one was looking for him with an umbrella, worried that he would get stuck somewhere under the heavy rain.

"Ritsuka?"

Soubi was there, looking at him, completely soaked and holding an umbrella under his arm. He tried to speak, to explain, to tell, but he couldn't. All the emotions choking him and making him shiver even harder than a minute ago from the cold.

Soubi just smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace, before the tug on his own coat made him look down.

A quick kiss, so quick that it didn't seem it had happened, was placed on the Fighter's lips before Ritsuka started to walk down the street.

"And that?"

"It's just a thank you... for the umbrella".

Someone did come after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Fears  
**Challenge: **Non challenge  
**Pairings/Characters:** Soubi/Ritsuka  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: ** 130 words

Written at two in the morning, though I'm not sure why.

-o- 

I hate the ambulance's siren, specially in moments like this, when Ritsuka is looking down, embarrassed and sad that he came to me with these wounds his mother inflicted. He flinches when he hears the siren, and I don't like that.

I want him to stay next to me, where I can protect him from the darkness that threatens to drag him away, but he refuse to leave. "She needs me" he says, as I open the first aid kit and look for a bandage. I know he needs her as well, but it scares me to think that next timee I hear the ambulance, it could be Ritsuka in there.

Sometimes I feel Ritsuka fears that as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Where there's shadow's... 

**Challenge: **Shadows  
**Pairings/Characters:** Soubi/Ritsuka  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: ** 113 words

Uh... I don't know what made me write this. Read and enjoy

-o-

Like most kids, Soubi had never liked the darkness when he was younger. Even now, it didn't matter he was in his own apartment, or that it was just a city blackout, he didn't think Ritsuka could feel any comfortable in it.

Quickly, he grabbed his lighter and used it to light a candle, turning to where Ritsuka was supposed to be with, what he considered, a comforting smile.

Ritsuka just looked up to the light and smiled. He sat on the floor next to Soubi and with his hands he made a butterfly whose shadow flew down and disappeared in the window.

His eyes defiantly said: "I'm not scared of the shadows". 


End file.
